The Magical Snow
by McGorgeous
Summary: A little drabble including Addek and snow.not much more to say... read and review and sorry for the bad summaryM rating for chappie 4 so far
1. Part I The Magical Snow

So, this is the result of me watching Everwood and people telling me about how nice snow is. Meh, Germany sucks! I want snow!!!!

Short Addek fluff with snow. Part one and depending on the reviews not the last :)

**The Magical Snow**

Ever since Addison had been a little kid she had been fascinated by the snow.

All the good things happened when there was snow, or at least so Addison believed.

And there she stood, in the snow that had just started to fall. She had never felt more enchanted by the snow before. There was something about this man standing across from her. Addison hadn´t quite figured out what it was, but it was magical. She felt like someone had put a spell on her, a spell that was more powerful than her willpower. Her skin tingled in all the right places and she could have sworn everything around them had stopped.

"It started to snow" she said with a soft laugh crinkling her nose as a little snow flake landed there.

"I´ve noticed" Derek smiled back at her and slowly enterwinded their fingers.

"I´ve always had this obsession with the first snow of the year" Addison looked up at the sky, which already was colored in a dark blue as the snow flakes slowly made their way down "There´s just something so perfect and pure about it." Addison said with a sparkling smile and trailed her gaze away from the snowy sky towards Derek.

"That great?" he raised an eyebrow and couldn´t help but smile at the happy expression that was gracing over her features.

"That great" she confirmed with a nod.

Derek was amused about his girlfriend´s obsession with snow. They went to Aspen to spend Christmas there. It was their first Christmas together and the first Chistmas without their family.

"Next year you have to come and celebrate Christmas with my family." He suggested, pulling her closer towards him. Derek didn´t think about his question. He didn´t think about what his words might mean for their relationship. She´d met his family and they had loved her, not that he really cared about the opinion of his four annoying sisters, who usually mangled his girlfriends like hyenas did with dead animals.

Addison was surprised by his suggestion but smiled happily at him "I´d love to" she whispered and inched closer to sweetly peck his lips.

Derek protectively wrapped his arms around her, not wanting to ever let her go.

So, hope you don´t hate me for cutting it this short, but well, 2 in the morning and I kinda have a German class test tomorrow.

More snowy chapters to come

**Please review!!!!**

Thankies


	2. Part II Only One Answer

Thankies to Natas, Emily, and simbagirl for reviewing

kate walsh is my hero: Danke, ja Deutsch dauert immer voll lang, aber ich würd lieber sechs Stunden schreiben, wie im Abi. Mir hat nämlich wie immer die Zeit nicht gereicht lol. Und ja, totaler Lorelai fan, bin aber drauf gekommen, als ich Everwood geguckt hab

So, next snowy part: Wrote this during Latin, mostly. And now I´m supposed to be studying, again, but for history this time. So, short chapter again.

I don´t own anything except my sparkling personality, DVDs and books, so, don´t sue me

**The Magical Snow Part II**

****

"Ready?" Derek asked gazing over at Addison, who was visibly nervous and chewing her bottom lip.

Addison silently cursed herself for never being able to get rid of all the nasty little habits she had picked up a long time ago. Like frantically picking her cuticles or tapping her fingers onto a table whenever she was nervous.

Unlike Addison, Derek loved all those things about her because it made her what she was, the love of his life.

"Ready" she confirmed with a nod, trying to hide her nervousness, which unfortunately for her didn´t quite work like she intended it to.

"Still think that the first snow of the year is perfect?" Derek whispered, wrapping his arms tightly around her waist and resting his chin on her shoulder.

"You already know the answer" she replied quietly, smiling and continued to watch the snow peacefully fall outside, turning their surroundings into a cotton-candy-colored wonderland.

"Yeah, I guess I do" he nuzzled into her hair, inhaling the sweet scent of the mango shampoo she used and he loved so much.

"You happy?" Addison´s voice was barely above a whisper as she closed her eyes and leaned back, snuggling closer to him.

"Mhm" he replied, tightening his arms around her "Are you?"

"More than you would know" Addison turned around in his arms as a smile graced over her lips.

Derek smiled as he walked up to Addison standing with her back turned towards him, looking at the forest and ran a hand through her hair that was as snow covered as the trees. He immediately knew he had made the right decision.

Addison heard steps and turned around, smiling widely as she recognized the person coming up behind her. "Hey" she greeted Derek who was now standing next to her. "Hey" he replied, his smile mirroring hers and leaned forward to quickly peck her lips.

"Addie" he started and she rose an eyebrow at the serious expression on his face "I´ve been trying to figure out a way to tell you that, but there really is none" he paused and took a deep breath looking at a confused Addison.

"You´re not going to break up with me, are you?" Addison questioned, not being sure what he was trying to tell her, or maybe already told her in this cryptic sentence.

"Of course not, Addie, I´d…" he stopped again and took her hands in his, giving them a little squeeze. "I can´t seem to come up with anything. With any way, to ask you what I´ve been longing to ask you for so long" Addison was getting impatient with him "so, by the way, do you want to marry me?" Derek asked casually as normal people did when they asked the other one what to order for dinner.

It took Addison a few seconds, which seemed to Derek like an eternity, until she realized that he had just popped the question. The question she had wanted to hear ever since they had started going out. She had imagined this moment a million times, but now she was just standing there, her jaw dropped and she stared up at him, thinking her imagination had played a trick on her.

"Did you just… I mean… Di-" she started rambling and glanced up at him, her eyes met his and the answer was clear to her. What she found in his eyes was affection, pure love and nervousness, which she was more willingly to release him from.

Addison quickly nodded her head and felt tears welling up in her eyes, which she blamed on the snow. She never would´ve admitted she cried because she was just incredibly happy.

"Yes, yes! Of course I want t-" then her voice broke and tears made their way down her rosy cheeks.

Derek wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into a hug, the snow continuing to fall.

Everything was perfect.

Addison´s child believe was proven right once again.

Click on the button please, make me happy and pray for me that my tests will go well :)


	3. Part III Riding Off Into The Sunset

So, new update.

If it sucks, you get to blame Emily.

So, I do NOT own anything, just sarcasm, dvds, books and my sparcling personality. Totally broke, especially after all the Christmas shopping (which I still have to do tomorrow) but I have holidays, maybe I´ll be bored during vacation so I´ll write some more, depends on your reviews :)

**The Magical Snow Part III**

**Riding Off Into The Sunset With Prince Charming**

"Come on Derek! It´s not like he is going to kill you!" Addison said, hlding back a slight laughter when she looked over at her fiancé, who was standing next to a dark brown horse, that her Addison´s mom had bought to be able to go riding with her only daughter.

"I bet it will!" Derek exclaimed, stepping further away from the horse, that now was looking at him as if he had lost him mind.

"His name is Teddy, Derek!" she said annoyed and raised an eyebrow at him as he eyed Teddy.

"Oh yeah, so fitting!" he replied sarcastically, still not closing the huge gap between him and Teddy.

"Derek, seriousy, get on that horse! I´m freezing!" Addison whined, she felt like she was frozen on that saddle and swore she couldn´t feel anything from her knees downwards.

"I swear, there´s something about him!" Derek replied, dead serious.

"Does the name "Teddy" scare you?" Addison asked in a mocking tone "We can call him Tedaro, if it really matters to you. I didn´t know you´ve had a trauma as child. Aww, so sorry honey." She put a serious face on, trying her best not to laugh.

"Oh shut up!"

"Says the boy who´s too scared to get on a 23 year old horse" Addison commented.

"Your horse looks nicer!"

"You wanna switch then?" she raised her eyebrows and looked at him suggestively, already knowing the answer.

"Fine, you win, but I´ll just try" he stepped a little closer "because it´s awfully cold!"

"see, it´s not so bad, right?" Addison smiled at her handsome fiancé as he was finally sitting on Teddy, who was trotting next to Fleur, her tall auburn colored horse.

"You just want me to say that you were right from the very beginning, don´t you?" Derek gazed over at her. She wore her hair pulled back into a ponytail, her haircolor and her hores´ color matching.

"Pretty much, yeah" she admitted with a huge smile on her face. Happy that he got over himself and went riding with her in the snowy woods of Conneticut while they spent Thanksgiving with her family.

"Well then, mark this in your calender, you were right" the smile tugging on his lips mirrored hers as he interwined his fingers with hers, surprised by the horses not keeping them from.

"I love you" Addison turned on her horse and looked at him.

"I love you too" Derek´s smile widened as they rode off into the snowy woods.

When they stopped feeling their legs Addison and Derek decided to go back.

"So, now get your feet out of the stirrups and swing one over Teddy´s back and then you´re back on earth, it´s not that hard" Addison instructed, stepping from one foot on the other, trying to stay warm.

"You sure?" Derek asked again, a concerned expression on his face.

His question caused Addison to roll her eyes, he was still not believing her after five times of explaining and showing him twice. "No, you know, I´ve never done this before, usually some fairies fly up and put me to the gound" she replied with all the sarcasm she could muster.

"Fine, I was just asking!" Derek replied, trying to get down from Teddy and the next thing he knew was that the horse looked lots taller, was covered in snow and Addison couldn´t stop laughing.

"You said this would work!!!" Derek called out to Addison while he was still staring up at Teddy, who was looking like he wanted to say what cha doin down there?´.

"It usually does, if you´re smart enough to actually follow my instructions!" she was able to force out in between giggles while making her way over to him to help him up.

"Here, I´ll help you up, Prince Charming" Addison offered her hand to him.

"I could think of a better idea" he threw her an evil grin, took her hand and pulled a shocked Addison next to him to the snowy ground.

"Derek!" she gasped out in shock and shivered, she could´ve sworn her body temperature dropped at least ten degrees.

"What? Your stupid instruction is the reason I ended up down here in the first place!"

"You did not just say that!" Addison threw a snowball at him.

"You´re so getting that back!" and before Addison could even blink she was pinned on the floor, covered in snow and Derek tickling her.

She was squrming, trying to free from his grasp and stop him tickling her sides.

"Stop! Derek, please stop!" Addison yelped and luckily he listened to her appeal and stopped, glancing down at her. Her hair was all over the place and covered with snow, she never looked more beautiful. Their eyes locked and Addison suggestivly licked her bottom lip and it didn´t take Derek longer than a second to lean in and kiss her.

"I love you" he whispered, Addison could still feel his warm breath on her frozen lips.

"I love you too" she smiles happily, finding herself pulled into another kiss.

"Horses?" Derek mumbled, looking down at Addison.

"They´ll stay" she quickly replied before capturing his lips in hers.

**So, push the button and make my Christmas nicer!**

**MERRY CHRISTMAS!**


	4. Part IXChristmas Shopping with surprises

so, x-mas shopping b/c we did that today and the squee... well, kinda came up with it lol.

**Rating : M**

Be warned, squee.

Written by Emily and me.

Thankies for the awesome help here :)

ohhh and: Emily is NOT a drug addict (pleased with me saying it?)

Enjoy

**_The Magical Snow IX_**

"Addison! Not another store!" Derek whined as Addison pulled him into another shop.

"It´s the last one, really, I promise!" Addison turned around to face Derek as they stood in a freezing cold Manhattan winter day.

"You said that the last three times!" he complained, sounding like a three year old, who desperately wanted to get home and his parents kept telling him Just around the corner´.

"Sweetheart, I still have to buy a present for your mom" she started explaining, mocking him with her motherly tone. "And since e you couldn´t come up with _anything _your mom would like, we have to do that now, so, behave!" she warned and wanted to make her way into Pottery Barn as she felt Derek grab her arm and the next thing she knew was that his lips were on hers, kissing her breathless.

"Still have to buy that present" Addison smirked at him and made her way into the store. She left a confused Derek being _how could she seriously choose Pottery Barn over me?!´ _He thought to himself and followed his apparently insane fiancé inside.

"Addisooooooon I don't want to shop anymore, let's go home and do something way more fun"

He said, while grabbing her hands and wiggled his eyebrows suggestively at her

"No!" Addison freed herself of his grasp "we have to buy that gift! Because SOMEONE forgot to buy it when I asked him to last week!" she turned towards the shelves again and looked for something suitable for Elizabeth

"Well I'm a guy Addison I don't do things like buy tampons or Christmas gifts" He replied rolling his eyes "I just really hate this shop...with a passion"

Addison gave him an annoyed look as she turned around to face him "For your information, you actually did buy tampons a few times. And just at least try to help me or shut up and stop the freakin nagging! You sound like a little girl!"

"I only did that because you threatened to never have sex with me again if I wouldn't buy them and it was a bad experience, do you have any idea how many freakin different types of tampons there are?!" He said desperate "I just want to go home"

"aww, well, I have an idea that might cheer you up" she smiled mischievously and raised an eyebrow at him

"Oh really? So that means you'll have sex with me in the fitting room?" He asks, grinning excitedly

"I will WHAT?!" Addison's eyes widened in shock and she almost dropped the crystal vase she was holding

"Having sex. With me. in the changing cabin" He said slowly, like he was explaining something to a 5 year old

"What the hell are you" she stopped, realizing that the entire store could probably partake in their conversation and lowered her voice " what the hell are you talking about?! there´s absolutely no way I´m gonna do this!" she carefully set the vase down

"Babe" he said, laughing when she looked around if anyone was listening "You said you were going to cheer me up, I have no idea what you're up to if you didn't mean having some good sex here"

"Here?" she raised one eyebrow at him "at Pottery Barn? Yeah, because that´s a place to have sex at!" Addison finished sarcastically

"No" he said, rolling his eyes at her "Although that would make me like this place a 1000 times better" Derek drifted off "But no I didn't mean here...obviously, we could go somewhere with a fitting room"

"We could? Derek, seriously? I´m trying to find something for your mom, for Christmas, and you´re thinking about sex? how you ever got a medical degree is still a miracle to me"

He smirked at that "I clearly remember you helping me with my exam on the female anatomy and why find something special for my mom? It's not like we're getting any fancy gifts from her either" Derek grunted, clearly remembering the insert lame and useless gift which he tried to get rid of but Addison wanted keep, for Christmas thoughts and all "Besides, my mom's biggest Christmas wish would be for her children to be happy, and luckily I know a way for you to make me very happy"

"Fine. If you promise to shut up and stop complaining!"

"So will you do it?" Derek asked surprised

Addison rolled her eyes, not believing she actually needed to repeat herself "yes" she then shortly replied, shrugging her shoulders

"Okay" He said excitedly, like a little boy would in a candy shop "Let's go home"

"well, I have a better idea" she suggestively raised an eyebrow at him, making her point clear

"You do?" he asks, clearly not getting her

"Yeah and I think you enjoyed it the last few times"

"The last few times?" he asks confused, all the while getting more and more turned on by her with the second "can you be a little more specific?"

Addison rolled her eyes and shook her head at how stupid he had to be "You, me, and the Victoria's Secret fitting room."

"that specific enough" she whispered seductively

''Ohhhhh" he says, suddenly smiling wickedly "I've missed Victoria's''

"So, you just gonna stand there?" she raised an eyebrow and glared at him

"No no, definitely not'' he tears his eyes off her body, he loved it when she would get aggressive with him and she knew it "Let's go''

"mhm" she turned around walking towards the door "we have to come back here though"

"whatever'' he replies, not caring about anything but her and the infamous fitting room at Victoria's "But first this'' he walks over to her and pulls her closer to him, his lips hovering over hers for a second before he captures her bottom lip between his

"yeah, good idea" she breathed against his lips before kissing him back feverently again

"hmmm'' he moaned against her mouth before letting his hands wander under her coat

Addison pulled away, looking into his blue eyes "save your energy, you´ll need it" and grinned seductively at him

"Sorry'' he smirked "I was getting a little carried away, let's go now'' Derek pecked her one last time before leading her body in front of his so other customers wouldn't see the rather large bulge in his jeans

"so?" she raised an eyebrow at him, waiting for a reaction

"so...'' he said looking into her eyes which were filled with lust "lets go have some fun now''

Addison laughed "A little forward, aren´t we?"

"says the woman with the sex eyes;but before we go there, I would like you to try something on first, after all we are at victoria´s secret aren't we?''

"So?" Addison raised her eyebrows, clearly not getting his point

"I'm going to pick out something and then I'd like you to try it on babe, and when you're done I'll come in to see if I like it enough to rip it off of your body'' he whispered in her ear

Addison swallowed as shivers ran up and down her spine as usual when he was like this "seriously?" she finally forced out looking at him

"Yes why not?'' he asked sultry, raising his eyebrow

"hum" right in this moment Addison couldn´t think of anything that would entitle her to turn this offer down

"You know that I've seen you naked right? And trust me baby, it looked really good'' he said smiling at her, knowing how insecure she was deep down "I think you have no idea how hot you are'' he whispered in her ear again, kissing the spot behind it.

"Really? You´ve seen me naked? When did this happen?" Addison feigned surprise and stared at him.

"I think the real question is: When didn't it?'' Derek laughed.

"Hmm, true" she wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed her body against his .

"So, ready to get changed now?''

"Definitely, anything in mind?" she raised an eyebrow at him as she pulled back.

"Hmm let me have a look around'' Derek smiled at his girlfriend before looking around the store.

"You better hurry"

"Trust me I am'' he said grunting at her "What about this I bet you'll look incredibly hot in it'' Derek held up a tight red negligee with a white trim.

Addison´s eyes widened as she saw, what she´d never consider as clothing "oh you cannot be serious!"

"What?'' Derek asked innocently.

"This" Addison pointed at what she still couldn´t quite identify "will never be seen on me"

"Why not?!''

"Have you looked at it Derek?"

"Oh yeah'' Derek smirked but stopped when he saw her face "I don´t get why you don´t want to put it on Addie''

"Seriously, can you actually picture me in this?" she raised her eyebrows and looked at him

"hmmhmm''

Addison rolled her eyes, walked towards him and grabbed the lacy nothing he was holding up "fine! But you have to buy the gift for your mom!"

"oh I'll even buy you tampons'' he said excitedly as he followed her to the 'waiting room' outside the fitting room.

After Addison put the thing´ Derek had picked out on she quietly said "Derek, seriously, you owe me big time!"

"do you have it on?'' he asked impatiently.

"If you can put it this way, yes"

"okay I'm getting in now'' he said, choosing to ignore her comment.

Addison rolled her eyes and looked in the mirror one last time, shaking her head at people seriously buying this

"wow'' Derek gasps, checking her up and down "You look so beautiful''

Addison pulled an eyebrow up as she looked at him in disbelieve, but couldn´t help but Blush at his last remark.

he smiled when he saw her blushing, proud that he could do that to her "I almost feel sad for having to take it off'' Derek laughed.

"You just wanna stand there? Really? Aww, such a shame" she played with the trim on what she was wearing and gave him a smothering look.

Derek moaned and pushed her against the wall and breathed heavily into her ear "That would be a shame'' and kissed her hard on her mouth.

"You might be right" she managed to breath out, quickly fusing her lips to his again,

he slipped his tongue into her mouth and dueled with hers as he slipped his hand under the negligee.

Addison moaned into his mouth and wrapped her arms around his neck, running her fingers through his thick wavy hair.

Derek slowly discarded the piece of clothing leaving her in her panties before he hoisted her against the wall, kissing her even harder

addison moved her hands under his coat and up his back, pushing it off his shoulders

Derek quickly pulled his shirt over is head, his lips barely leaving hers for longer than a second before whispering "I love you''

"I love you too" she replied, swallowing hard at the look he gave her before pulling him in again for another kiss

he smiled at her, through the kissing; mentally noting how lucky he was to have her he rested his hands on her hips "are you sure?''

she quickly gave him a nod, all her thoughts and worries about getting caught vanished

"okay'' he said pulling down his jeans before tugging down her panties

addison bit her lip running her fingers over his shoulders, down his chest and then along the waistband of his boxers

derek stepped out of his boxers once they fell to his ankles and hoisted her against the wall again before pushing in to her, kissing her all the while

"derek" addison gasped out, burrying her head in the crook of his neck, trying to remain quiet so they wouldn´t get caught

"shhh addie you have to be quiet'' derek smiled, knowing how loud addison usually was during sex

"then--" the rest of her sentence came out as incoherent moaning

he thrusted into her harder while moaning into her hair, soaking up its scent

addison bit her lip, trying her best not to cry out in pleasure, feeling herself getting closer every second

he felt addison clenching around him and her breathing was getting faster and faster so he let his hand slip between their bodies, putting it on the high bundle of nerves as he sucked her neck

a moan of pleasure escaped addison´s tightly shut lips, arching her back and subconciously pushing herself deeper inside of him.

"Oh God Addison'' he moaned, thrusting and rubbing her even faster

Addison´s mind went blank, she moved her hips uncontrolabilly and moaned loudly

derek moaned her name as he felt her tightening around him, trying his best to hold back until she would come

Addison, not getting any of her self control back, stopped biting down on her lip and let her head fall back against the cold wall behind them

at that moment derek let go and rested his head on her neck, breathing heavily into her ear

addison lost the battle to her own at the same moment, neither of them caring about anyone hearing them

"that was amazing'' he breathed out, placing soft kisses on her shoulder and chest

she was panting heavily, her arms firmly around his neck because her legs were all jello

he laughed tiredly at her "we're so buying that negligee''

"you think so?" she looked up at him, smiling at her with his hair all messy

"oh yeah definitely''

"I think for once we actually agree"

he laughed at and winked "think you can stand on your own?''

"I hope so" she wasn´t sure since her body was still trembling a little

"I think we should go'' he whispered "I'll bet there's a crowd gathered outside''

Addison laughed, collecting her clothes and getting dressed again "If there is, I´ll die"

"Don´t forget these'' Derek winked, handing her her panties before he pulled his jeans back on

"thanks" Addison Blushed slightly

he kissed her softly before opening thefitting room door and walked towards the counter with the negligee, holding her hand in his

"Oh and by the way, you've got a hickey on your neck'' Derek said winking

Addison quickly brought her hands up to brush her hair over it, so not everybody could see it "thanks" she whispered and quickly pecked his lips

"Let's get back to Pottery Barn now, before we go home'' Derek said, smiling at her as he took the bag and walked out of the store with Addison hand-in-hand, both with the same silly smile on their face

AND THEY WALKED OFF INTO THE SNOWY EVENING AND LIVED HAPPILY EVER AFTER

Push the button and make me happy :)

MERRY CHRISTMAS!


	5. Part X

See, I updated, sorry I didn´t in so long.  
Another Addek chap... gotta warn ya, squee.  
Chapter written by Emily (McDreamys Gurl), as Derek, and moi

thx to cosmo,

**WARNING: SQUEE**

**The One Where we find out what people do after skiing**

"Home sweet home!" Derek sighed laughing as he opened the front door after a long day of skiing.

"Yeah, finally warm and dry" Addison stepped into the warm living room.

"Yeah, but it was fun right?" He grinned as he pulled off his skiing clothes. "Especially when you fell with your butt in the snow"

"It was and shut up! I´m a better skier than you are!" she laughed and got rid off most of her clothes.

"Well it wasn't me who fell babe" he shrugged, stripping down to his boxers.

"I know, I know. But only because you made me laugh!" Addison quickly pulled her shirt off and kicked her pants off.

"True" Derek laughed and walked over to her "Any plans for tonight?"

"Sleeping?" she raised her eyebrows at him, not getting the question.

"Sleeping?" he asked, raising his eyebrows.

"Do you have a better idea?"

"Definitely" he smiled mischievously at her.

"Wanna show me?" she whispered into his ear and stepped closer.

"Hmm sure" he wrapped his arms around her, taping his lips on hers.

Addison slowly slipped her tongue into his mouth, moaning lowly as their tongues duelled in his mouth.

He massaged her tongue against his, running his hands over her bare back.

She wrapped her arms around his neck to pull him closer.

He pulled at her thighs until she wrapped her legs around his waist, kissing her passionately.

Addison tightened the grip of her legs around his waist, grinding her hips against his,

He moaned loudly, walking forward until her back crashed against the wall.

She gasped when her back hit the wall, looking into his blue eyes that were darkened with desire.

Derek looked back at her before kissing her neck, undoing the clasp on her bra.

Addison threw her head back against the wall, pushing her hips forward against his.

He started spilling kisses over her chest, trying to pull down her panties which wasn't an easy task considering she had her legs wrapped around him.

She lowered her legs to the ground and took her panties off herself, before tugging on his boxers.

He let her take off his boxers before hoisting her against the wall again, immediately sliding into her.

Addison squeezed her eyes shut and gasped at the sudden tension in her veins.

He began rocking his hips against hers, trying to find a steady pace.

"oh god Derek" she moaned out, jumping up so her legs were around his hips once again.

He rested his hands on her thighs, holding her up as he burried his head in the crook of her neck.

Addison started to move her hips against his, pushing them off the wall.

Derek moaned loudly, increasing speed.

She fused her lips to his again, kissig him passionatly.

He quickly kissed her back, moaning into her mouth as he moved deeper inside of her.

Addison moaned loudly and broke away from the kiss, needing some serious air.

He bit down on her shoulder blade, hoping he wouldn't hurt her as he rocked his hips harder.

"Derek" she called out in a heated whisper, practically slamming her hips against his.

Derek moaned out her name loudly, continuing to trust into her.

Addison felt herself coming closer and clenched all her muscles around him.

Derek fused his lips to hers harshly, trying to hold himself back.

She scratched her nails down his back, leaving red marks and arched up from the wall, pushing herself deeper into him.

He moaned out loudly again, thrusting his hips in a quick and deep pace as his fingers reached for her clit.

Addison yelled out in pleasure, stars forming in front of her eyes.

He continued until he was sure she was done before letting himself go.

She was still breathing heavily, kissing along his jaw.

He smiled and pecked her cheek, letting her down to the floor.

"Wow" she breathed out, her arms still around his neck to support her trembling legs.

"You can say that" he laughed breathlessly.

"hmm, thank you" she softly pecked his lips.

"No thank you" he pecked her back.

Addison laughed and taped her lips to his again.

He kissed her back, smiling through the kiss "You want another round?"

"Do you?" she raised her eyebrows at him.

"Only if you are"

"You still have to ask that?"

"You don't need some recovery time?"

"Did I ever need that?" she purred while kissing his neck.

"Hmm no" he answered turned on.

Addison ran her tongue over his jaw line, running her fingers of the scratch marks on his back she had put there.

"Ouch" Derek winced slightly when she touched the sore marks.

"Sorry babe" she smiled sheepishly.

"That's okay" he laughed, looking at her.

"Still sorry"

"Don't be babe" he leaned in and pecked her lips.

Addison captured his lips with her own, kissing him sensually

He kissed her back, leading her to the dinning table.

"What are you doing?" she mumbled in between kisses, feeling the table behind her.

"What do you think?" he smirked.

"I don´t know, that´s why I asked"

"Well you said you were up for round two"

"On the table?"

"Why not?"

"Okay, let´s give that a try" she laughed and taped her lips to his again.

He slipped his tongue inside her mouth, pulling her on the table.

She massaged his tongue with her own, lying back on the table.

He climbed on top of the table, settling above her.

Addison looked into his eyes before shifting her hips against his

He lifted up her hips, taping his lips against hers.

"Hmm" she moaned lowly, wrapping one of her legs around him.

He lowered his body, trusting into her

She moaned loudly and bucked her hips up

He moaned into her shoulder, rocking his hips.

Addison´s mouth was slightly opened in pleasure, stroking his back.

He lifted his head, kissing her lips hard.

She moaned into the kiss, slamming her hips against his.

He slid his tongue against hers, increasing speed.

Addison broke away from the kiss, breathing his name heavily into his ear.

He moaned into her ear, letting his fingers wander over her stomach

I love you" she moaned, feeling herself coming closer.

"I love you too" he breathed back, running his fingers over her clit.

Addison bucked her hips up, crying out in pleasure.

Derek moaned loudly, rubbing his fingers in the same quick pace of his thrusts.

She clenched all her muscles around him, looking up at him through hooded eyes.

Derek looked back at her, continuing rubbing her.

"Oh god" she breathed out, stars forming in front of her eyes as her climax washed over her.

"Addison" he moaned out when she started clenching around him, bringing him to his own orgasm.

"Gosh, I thought that table would break down" she laughed after coming down from her high.

"O we've done it on less steadier things" he grinned.\

"Like what?" Addison furrowed her eyebrows together, trying to think of something.

"Gurney"

"Hmm, yeah true" she laughed and kissed him.

**Push the button and make me happy pls**


End file.
